Calem and Danielle
by Lost Girl15
Summary: Danielle is just starting out in Kalos after she moved from Sinnoh. When she meets Calem and his friends. What will happen in their journey together? Will Danielle be able to leave her past behind her and grow into her own person? LBGTQ story in honor of LBGTQ month! Please read and let me know what you think!


**Hello! I am so sorry I have been gone for years. I am trying to write a new genre. But I also have a Wattpad account with more original stories that I am going to start working on again soon! Anyway, I got this story idea from playing through Pokemon X again. And I always found that there was something more with Serena and Calem. Except in this story, Serena is going to be called Danielle. Also, I am going to make some liberties with the characters and their sexualities. After all, it's LBGTQ+ month! I am going to use these sexual orientations of demisexual, pansexual, asexual, gay, and bisexual. If anyone would like to give me writing tips on how to best accurately write characters like that, I would very much appreciate it!**

**This is also just a pilot first chapter to see how this does.**

**Without further ado, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

I woke up to a bird poking me. "Ow!" I screamed out of annoyance. I sat up in my bed. That freaking bird. I don't know why my mother keeps it. It's beyond me. "Just because you wake up at the crack of dawn doesn't mean that everyone else has to!" I said in annoyance to the bird. It lands on my desks. I look over at it, while rubbing my head. I swear it's mocking me. I can see it in its judgy little eyes!

I looked at the clock, 9 am. A decent time to get up anyway. I got up and went over to the mirror. I started to get dressed in my pink hat with white sun glasses, my red and black dress with a pink tote bag, and black stockings with black shoes to match. I looked over at myself as I tied my honey blonde hair into a low ponytail. This is not like what happened in Sinnoh, I told myself. I'm more mature. There won't be any Team Galactic trying to ruin my family and my life. Everything will be fine. Nothing here will distract me.

I walked downstairs to see my mom. My mom, Grace, she is a Rhyhorn racer champion. Everyone knows who she is. When she was growing up, her parents wanted her to settle down and marry some guy. She refused. She always felt that there was more out there for her to do than to become someones wife. She wanted to find her destiny. And so, she left home at the age of 15 to become something more. She got a job at a Rhyhorn racing track and she learned how to ride and she fell in love with it. I'm the same age as she was when left to go find her destiny. Sometimes I wish I was as confident and brazen as she is. But, I'm not. She's a leader, I'm a follower.

I looked over again at my mom. She has short brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She short, but has a very strong built to her. I look more like my dad. I have light grey eyes and I am very pale. I blame that from living in Snowpoint City of never seeing the sun. My parents and I lived in Snowpoint City for 7 years. Dad had a research job in Sandgem Town. We lived there for 7 years until they had him relocate to Snowpoint City to do further research on the cold climate and how it affects the environment and pokemon there. Liked living in Sandgem Town, we were next to beach. Even though it wasn't that warm, I still loved it. I loved being by the water. But soon that was gone and I had to go live in the cold. The snow is great for the first few months, but then when it's snowing in summer, non stop, you get over it fairly quickly.

My mom and I always wanted to go live somewhere warmer. I feel like she wanted to move so she wouldn't have to practice racing her Rhyhorn in the snow. Up until a year ago, my mom and dad were happy, content. But when my mom said that she wanted to move, my dad said he couldn't. They were at an impasse. My mom told my dad that we were moving and if he wanted to stay there, then he could. And just like that, we left Sinnoh and moved to Kalos. We always wanted to go somewhere warm and bright, and when we saw the description of the continent, we knew that this would be a new start.

After that, my mom's Rhyhorn racing career picked up in Kalos and I was more and more excited to start my new life. Drama free.

At least, that's what I thought.

I walked downstairs to see mom. "Morning, Danielle. You sure slept well. All rested up from the move?"

"Yes, and your freaking bird woke me up again." I said disgruntled.

She chuckled, "Fletcher just wants everyone to be awake when he gets up. He's sweet." she cooed at the bird. He leaned into her hand with a smile. Then he smirked at me.

"Mom, he just smirked at me! I told you that bird has it out for me!" I screeched.

She laughed, again, "Darling, you're just being dramatic." She turned back to the stove, "It's about time you got going! Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbors?" She said encouragingly. I groaned. I get that she wants me to make friends. Especially after the old group that I ran with in Sinnoh. Not that they were bad, but they always had their heads in the clouds, looking for the newest cutest thing, and especially the cutest boy. Mom wanted me to be more independent. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me to find my own path, not just because my friends or some boy was doing it. She wanted me to be my own person.

When we moved here, she made me promise that I would explore and find things that I liked and found passionate. To find my destiny. After all, I am her daughter.

At times when I hear this, I get uncomfortable. I'm not like my mom. She's adventurous, brave, and fiercely independent. There are some rare times that I do feel like that, but most of the time, I feel like I'm not worthy of the title of "Grace's Daughter". At times I wished that I was the daughter that earned that title. Someone who is as confident and strong as she is. But, unfortunately I didn't get her bravery trait. I became more and more like my dad. Someone who doesn't want to ruffle anyone's feathers.

With that thought of my abyss lack of self esteem, I walked over to our front door and opened it.

I walked outside to see the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He only said one thing, and I was hooked, "Welcome to Vaniville Town!"

I was dumbstruck. He is the cutest, no, the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. With jet black hair that went down to his ears and dark blue eyes that you could get lost in forever, he was perfect. He was around 6'3. Which was a perfect height difference to my 5'5. He had a dark blue jacket and blue jeans on with black shoes to match. Just like mine! The little girl voice and my head rang. The blue of his clothes brought out the blue of his eyes so much. They reminded me of the lakes from back home, but even the blue of the lakes didn't hold a candle to his eyes. I got myself lost in his eyes. My breathe faltered at his next words.

"The names Calem. I live next door." Calem. What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Calem. I would never tire of hearing his name. I almost lost my balance when he said that we were next door neighbors. That means that I would be able to see him a lot! Maybe our rooms are near each other? I could look from my window into his. And maybe one night, he would look back into my window and smile his beautiful smile at me.

My thought process broke when I noticed that there was a girl with him as well. I wonder how she knows him? Are they friends? Are they dating? I needed to know.

The girl started talking. She was so excited and animated. I think her name is Shauna. I could have misheard, she was talking so rapidly and I was barely paying attention. My eyes couldn't leave Calem's eyes.

Then the next few sentences were a blur. Something about a professor being here. Giving us some kind of task. And that the five of us were meeting in the next town over to talk about it and to get a pokemon, I think.

Then they left. Quick as they were here. They left. My only thought was, "I'm definitely screwed."

**Well, what do you think! Danielle's mom, Grace, is basically a jockey. That's how I see Rhyhorn racing as. Please let me know what you think! **

**Remember to read, review, and rate!**

**~ Lost Girl**


End file.
